


Bedtime

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Caretaking, Friendship, Gen, Glitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Gem and Gemma get Dr. K to admit it's bedtime.
Relationships: Gem & Gemma & Dr. K (Power Rangers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: FandomWeekly (2019-2020) Writing Challenge on Dreamwidth





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the fandomweekly prompt transformation with the bonus prompt all the glitters is on dreamwidth.

“No!” Dr. K. says as she rises out of her chair and points her finger towards the door. “I don’t mind if you color in here, but if you get glitter in my equipment it could affect the…”

“It could make our transformations look so pretty,” Gemma offers.

Gem nods. “It could be more impressive than a giant explosion! All that glitters is stunning and …”

“It’d be a glitter explosion!” Gemma finishes. “It might even shock Venjix into surrendering!”

“Not in here,” Dr. K. reiterates. “If you want to dump glitter bombs on Venjix I won’t stop you, but you’re not making them in here.”

“Can’t you add them to our morphing sequence?” Gemma asks. Gem stands beside her nodding hopefully.

Dr. K. groans and saves the program she was working on. She huffs as she turns off her computer. Then she stretches with a groan. How long has she been working? Maybe she just won’t look at the time. She sinks down in her chair and stares up at Gem and Gemma’s hopeful face. She scrubs a hand down her face before forcing herself to her feet. She leads them out of her lab and towards the nearest table. Their coloring supplies are already spread out with a tray of cookies. Dr. K plunks herself down in a chair and takes a cookie. Gemma sets her jar of glitter on the table and picks up her journal and a canyon. Gem sets his jar of glitter on the table and then heads towards the kitchen. By the time he comes back with drinks for all of them Dr. K is on her third cookie. She selects a picture and begins coloring as she thanks him for the drink. Dr. K. is starting to feel drowsy by the time she’s finishing her fifth cookie. She yawns. “This is a nefarious plot to get me to go to bed.”

“There were three monster attacks today,” Gem points out.

“And it’s two in the morning,” Gemma puts in.

Dr. K sets her glass of milk down. She sighs. “I see your point.”

She glances towards her lab and stifles another yawn. No, Gem and Gemma are right. She’ll be of more use to the Power Rangers if she’s well rested. She gives them both a brief hug and thanks them before she turns to go to her room.

“I better not wake up to glitter in my lab!” she warns.


End file.
